Engines utilize high-tension engine ignition cables to connect an engine's ignition coils and spark plugs. The high-tension ignition cables conduct high voltages (e.g., up to 50,000 volts or more) to the spark plug and are designed to minimize electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) noise. Conventional ignition cables are constructed having a non-conductive core, a metallic wire wound around the core, and a surrounding layer of ferrite to suppress EMI noise. However, such conventional ignition cables suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the metal wire used in a conventional high-tension cable is both heavy and susceptible to corrosion which can jeopardize the cable's electroconductive properties and operation of the engine. Additionally, conventional cables are relatively stiff and expensive to manufacture because of the required materials and the labor necessary to produce a multi-layered wound cable. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cable that is less expensive to manufacture while having superior properties including improved corrosion resistance, increased flexibility, and decreased weight.